The Sixth Istari - Part One
by Claret Tho
Summary: Sophie is just a regular young adult with a bit of a rebellious streak. When her ways get her into trouble, more accurately landed in Middle Earth, Sophie must learn how she was she was put there and why. Will mostly follow the movie but will include bits from the books. Rated T for cussing and mild violence. The cover is what I imagine Sophie to look like, so yeah, Hilary Duff lol
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, I have actually used this general story line on another story of mine before. If you read it, you will recognise it from my now deleted and cancelled Narnia story. So technically I've not broken any rules because I deleted the old story. _

_Anyway, I don't own LOTR or its respective characters. This story is intended for entertainment only, I'm not getting money from this and it's not intended to breach any copyright. I shall not be posting another one of these annoying disclaimer things because it doesn't say anywhere (I might be wrong and correct me if I am) I have to post one on every single chapter._

**XxXxX**

I laid back in my bed completely annoyed. I'd arranged to go and see my boyfriend but Maria, my step mum, had decided it was too snowy and icy for me to go anywhere and had grounded me. Meaning that even though I was twenty one, she had put her foot down on me going anywhere by taking my car keys and hiding them. I had already decided I was going to sneak out and walk, I was just waiting for her to go to sleep.

My Dad is a pilot in the RAF and he was currently away. Maria after me while he was away, not that she needed to. I pretty much did my own thing anyway, but she'd finally snapped. I can't explain it but I just enjoyed winding her up, watching her bony face get redder and redder was the biggest thrill to a rebellious teenager. Especially when you absolutely hated the woman and had no better place to go.

I watched the time creep up to 11pm and she finally went to bed. I waited until about 11.30 before sticking my head around the door. She was laid on her side and deep breathing. She was definitely asleep, luckily for me she was a deep sleeper and this wouldn't be the first time I'd sneaked out before.

I grinned and went back into my room. It was winter and I pulled on my coat over my vest and jumper. I was wearing skinny jeans, tucked into calf high boots with thick and heavily patterned tread. I quickly shoved my cushions under the covers to make it look like I was under there.

I threw my dark chocolate brown hair into the hood of my coat to keep it back while I climbed out of my window, being careful to push it almost closed but leaving just enough gap to get my fingers back underneath it later. Maria had been dumb enough to have a trellis put right there with a climbing rose up it. I felt guilty about the rose as I heard a few twigs snap. An innocent victim in my stubborn mission.

I hit the floor with a soft flump due to snow and looked up the trellis in satisfaction. I smirked and ran off up the garden; I vaulted the waist high fence and landed in the street, skidding slightly on some black ice.

I righted myself and took off down the street. I was running, concentrating on getting to my boyfriend's house. I ran out into the road to cross it and heard the screech of car tires to my left. I looked over in alarm as a car hurtled towards me.

It smacked into me and I went flying. It felt as though I was falling through trees and I hit the floor with a flump and a screech and I rolled over onto my back. I laid there for a second, trying to assess my injuries. I figured that miraculously, there weren't any. I laid there, relieved when a gentle and warm hand touching my shoulder carefully, startled me up into sitting and scrabbling blindly in a general direction.

I opened my eyes and fixed onto a very strangely dressed but somehow familiar looking figure.

'Easy, my lady. I wished to know if you were injured after that nasty fall'

I looked at him, distrustfully. I was wondering what on earth had happened too. One minute I was flying through the air after being hit by a car and the next I was in a heavily wooded area with only a narrow track for a path. I was frantically looking around, wondering where my street was, when the stranger tried to get my attention again.

'May I ask, what you were doing in the tree?' He asked

I looked at him, blinking in confusion 'The tree?' I asked, equally as confused.

'Yes, my lady. You fell out of the tree?' He said; his voice unsure.

I kept on looking at him, trying to work out where I'd seen him before. It was really niggling and annoying, not to mention adding to all the complete and utter confusion.

'You must have hit your head' He said

He took a step towards me and I scrabbled away, not really wanting someone I didn't know near me, despite how familiar he looked. He stopped approaching me.

'I will not hurt you, I promise' He said

'Yeah well, people break promises every day' I replied sceptically.

He shook his head 'Well I am a ranger and we do not break our promises'

I blinked 'Excuse me?'

'I am a ranger?' He said, questioningly.

Suddenly it clicked. Messy black hair, his dark scruffy clothes and the sword strapped around his waist. Somehow, the car hitting me had knocked me into a fictional world.

**XxXxX**

_Let me know what you think so far please. I'm hoping this girl will not be what's expected and a bit different from other things on here and hopefully she will trounce all the Sue's because frankly, I'm fed up of reading crappy LOTR stories. _

_Review please! _


	2. Chapter 2

I sat cross legged with my hands in my lap. I was trying to keep warm by the fire which freaking Aragorn had built. After I'd done hysterically laughing and crying, he'd managed to get me onto my feet, and get me walking. We'd gotten to a small clearing in the woods. He'd laid a blanket down on the ground for me to sit on and then draped a cloak over my shoulders and then gone off somewhere a short while ago, leaving me in the woods, in the dark with his belongings and a fire. Too trusting clearly, that or he knew I was too frightened to even think of robbing him.

I sighed and pulled my hair over one shoulder, dragging my fingers through it. I had to be imagining this surely? Maybe the car had really knocked me a good one and I was having some sort of dream coma thingy. Why I'd dream of Lord of the Rings though, I had no idea-I didn't even like that film. Sure I'd sat through them all at some point but only because my Dad loved them and I was trying to spend some time with him. If watching some nerdy film was his idea of fun then fair enough, as long as I got some of his company between his deployments.

I heard a twig snap nearby and I tensed, turning my head to face it seeing as it came from where my back was turned. Seconds later, Aragorn came back into the clearing. He was carrying a dead looking rabbit, it looked dead because it had a strategically shot arrow in its side and he was carrying it along by its hind legs. I tried not to grimace as he laid it down in the fire light and pulled the arrow out of it.

I ended up turning my head away as he began to skin it and gut it. After he'd dealt with all the nasty bits and disposed of them though, I did watch as he filleted the meat and then chopped it into nice bitesized chunks. He retrieved a small pot from his backpack type thing and a small pouch.

He tipped the meat and a small amount of water into the pot, he dropped in a chunk of powdery white stuff, I assumed it was salt and dug a few other herby looking things out of this small pouch before sticking a lid on the pot and putting it on the fire. Very soon the clearing was filled with a really meaty and delicious smell.

'Are you feeling better, my lady?' He asked tentatively

I sighed 'Can you please stop calling me that? I'm a woman, not a lady and my name is Sophie' I didn't say it nastily, more like tiredly.

Aragorn nodded 'Sophie, that's an odd name'

'It would sound odd to you' I replied

'Forgive me, I do not wish to offend you' He said apologetically 'I have never seen a woman dressed as you are. From where do you hail?'

I rolled my eyes 'You haven't offended me...I'm just trying to get my head around what's happening'

'Maybe if you explained?' He asked, trailing off.

'I highly doubt that even with a very detailed explanation, you'll be able to get your head around it too. Not calling you dumb or anything but I don't think you'll know any more than me'

'Why did you call me dumb? I can speak' Aragorn replied

I almost facepalmed but then I shook my head 'Sorry, forgot about the other meaning to that word. I should've used stupid or something. And no, I wasn't calling you stupid, I just don't think you can help me'

'Oh' Aragorn replied.

I watched him as he sat thoughtfully, he opened the pot to stir the stew and I got an even stronger whiff of the cooking food. I had to clutch my tummy to get it to not growl. He placed the lid back on and looked around at me again.

'Are you lost?' He asked

I blinked 'Lost is one way to put it, yes. But if you want to use the term lost then, I should explain that I have no idea where the hell I am except it's somewhere in Middle-Earth and I'm really properly lost'

Aragorn looked at me slightly sympathetically.

'Yeah, it's that bad' I confirmed

He looked thoughtful again but he came up with a reply much quicker than before.

'Perhaps Lord Elrond can help you' Aragorn asked 'Or Gandalf the Wizard'

I raised my eyebrows 'Lord Elrond?'

'Yes, my la-apologies-Sophie. I am journeying to the village of Bree to pick up four Halflings to escort to Rivendell' He told me

'I must be going absolutely mad, how hard did I hit my head?' I asked myself

'So you did injure yourself?' Aragorn asked, an eyebrow raised.

'No...yes...not here though. Earlier, before you found me. Before I fell out of the tree' I replied

'I can assure you that you are not going mad. Lord Elrond or Gandalf will help you, I'm sure of it' Aragorn said confidently 'Now, let us eat. The food is ready and I think you will feel much better after some warm food and a good night's sleep'

He ladled out the stew into two separate bowls and handed one over to me. Just one bite and I could taste the nourishment in the food and he was right, I did feel better. He tried to pry what had happened from me again but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I had to hope that someone could send me back, there were wizards here right?

I sat thoughtfully and brooding while Aragorn had given up trying to get my story from me and was sitting thinking himself. It was quiet and awkward and eventually Aragorn announced we should get some sleep. I was saddled with the blanket and the cloak, which was generous really to say that he had nothing else but his own bedroll.

After a cold and uncomfortable night of not sleeping properly, I helped Aragorn pack up in the morning. I took the empty stew pot and bowls to the nearest stream and also washed my face and tried to freshen up a bit. I found a mint herb bush and I chewed on a few leaves to try and get rid of morning breath despite not sleeping much.

Then to my utter disgust, Aragorn told me we had to walk ten fucking miles in one day to get the village by late afternoon so we would be there before the hobbits. At first he set the pace at a steady rate but before long he'd gradually sped up to the point where I was struggling to keep up with his long strides. I could suddenly understand why they called him strider. I wasn't carrying anything but a useless phone either and he was carrying a load of outdoorsy survival stuff. I was too busy being out of breath and annoyed but I probably would've been very impressed otherwise. He didn't try to talk and I didn't either which was fine by me, it took away the pressure of trying to make forced conversation with someone I didn't know.

The day dragged and he made me eat and walk at lunch time. It resulted in a mild case of bubbly tummy and burps. The burps did serve to annoy the ranger back and amuse me for awhile. They weren't in winter like my home I'd left, I thought it must've been late summer or early Autumn and I'd had to peel off my coat and jumper during the day to carry. By the time we actually got to the village I was exhausted but we'd got there by about fourish I guessed. We went to the Prancing Pony Inn and Aragorn booked a room for us before taking me up to it.

'You will stay in here, leave only to visit the outhouse if you must. Otherwise I cannot stress how important it is for you to remain here' He told me sternly 'I will bring some food to you in a short time'

With that he left. I found a small jug of clean water and I tipped it into a basin in an attempt to try and get refreshed again because I'd gotten clammy from the walking. Normally I'd have been able to have a shower by now and because I hadn't my hair was starting to get oily. I'd straightened out my natural waves the day before which had taken vital body out. It meant it would get oily quicker.

I'd have to enquire about taking a bath or something because I didn't think they had indoor plumbing from the way Aragorn had said 'visit the outhouse'. That must be old English for toilet.

There was nothing else for it but try and catch up on some sleep. The bed wasn't the comfiest of beds but at least it was an actual bed and not the ground with a blanket thrown over the dirt so it was comfy after last night. I was sock gone in seconds.

XxXxX

That was how Aragorn found me some time later. He woke me up at gently as he could and presented me with some bread and butter with fruit and cheese. I ate it obediently and then he said he was going to buy a pony tomorrow and he'd seen just the one. He also gave me this rolled up thing and when I asked what it was, he told me he'd gotten me my own bed roll, with extra padding.

'Aw, thanks dude' I smiled, looking at it.

'Dude?' Aragorn asked

'That means you are a really good bloke and I like you' I replied

'Oh, well, that is good then' He said

Was that a hint of a smile? I couldn't be sure but when I raked my fingers through my hair, I remembered I wanted a bath.

'Hey Aragorn-'

'In places such as this, you should call me Strider. That name is too dangerous here' He interrupted

'Okay, Strider, is there anywhere I can take a bath? I mean, I'm really manky from walking all day'

'I will enquire; they may have bathing amenities' Aragorn nodded

He came back after being gone about ten minutes and he told me that someone would be up later to fill a bath for me. Then he left again after giving me the same instructions as earlier. After some poking around I found a very small cubby room which was only just big enough for a bath. It was a wooden kind of barrel but then cut in half. I realised I'd have to sit all cramped up in it but at least it was a bath.

Two women came and filled it for me after about an hour but without a watch (my wrist watch had stopped working for some reason so it was useless) the hour had seemed to take forever when you have nothing to do. After they left I found that I could lock the door from the inside and I knew Aragorn had a key so I wasn't worried about locking him out while I was in there. I was also happy to find that the bathroom door had a lock on it too.

The women had kindly left me a small selection of bath fragrances, a small bar of soap and some hair creams. I ended up having to wash my hair with the soap by tipping my head in the bath and washing my hair upside down and then getting in properly after slapping the hair cream through.

Despite the cramped up positioning it did sooth achy muscles. After a good long soap and soak I finally got out after the water began to get chilly and it was getting dark out. I towelled off and put my old clothes back on and wrapped my hair up in a towel to help dry it off a bit.

Then I sat on my bed and waited.

**XxXxX**

_Let me know how you feel about Sophie and the way she landed in Middle-Earth. Constructive criticism is always welcome but no Sophie bashing please. _

_Anyway, review pleaaase? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this. _

_And I had had a guest review too, thank you for your review but if you have an account please give a signed review so I can properly reply. Anyway, on with the chapter! _

**XxXxX**

I was sat picking at my fingernails, very bored again. Every little noise made me tense to listen. I knew at some point that Aragorn would be returning and he'd be with the hobbits. Finally there was a scuffle on the stairs, the door unlocked and a very small person was pushed inside, he landed unceremoniously on his hands and knees and Aragorn shut the door behind him.

'What do you want?' The hobbit asked, his voice trembling but he was putting on a show of fearlessness.

'A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry' Aragorn shot back quietly.

I noticed his hood was up and I rolled my eyes.

'I carry nothing' The hobbit shot back without much hesitation

'Indeed' Aragorn replied, his voice sarcastic.

He went to the window and glanced out of it, putting the candles out. I huffed, I'd spent ages looking for the matches to light those.

'I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift' Aragorn said, finally putting his hood down.

'Who are you?' The hobbit asked

'Are you frightened?' Aragorn asked

'Yes' The hobbit replied

'Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you' Aragorn replied

I moved to get up, I didn't think the hobbit had even noticed me. The door to the room burst open and three more rushed in, one was carrying a chair, another a huge candlestick and the one who'd shoved the door in just had his fists clenched.

'Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!' He shouted aggressively

I tried to disguise a laugh which turned to a loud snort. Aragorn glanced at me, an annoyed expression on his face which made the hobbits notice me. The dark haired one who'd been brought here actually jumped when he noticed me.

'You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you' Aragorn said, he turned to the dark haired one 'You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming'

Aragorn instructed me to go with them to fetch their belongings from their room and make it look like they were in there. So I followed them to the room they'd hired and watched as they gathered their things. The smallest one finally spoke to me.

'You're dressed very oddly' He commented cheerfully

'Pippin!' Another one scolded him before he looked up at me 'Sorry miss, he doesn't know the meaning of manners'

I laughed 'It's alright, I like a bit of brashness. Anyway, how do you know you aren't the odd ones and I'm actually normal'

They both gave a confused frown and the other two paused in their work to look at me too. Frodo looked like he was trying to assess me while the others were trying to decipher what I meant by what I'd said. I shook my head.

'I'm Sophie' I told them 'The man is called Strider'

'I'm Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin and this here is Meriadoc Brandybuck but we just call him Merry' The smallest, called Pippin introduced.

I nodded and shook their hands, it seemed the polite thing to do. The other two on the other hand, looked a bit more wary of me. I watched them for a moment before deciding to try and break the ice a bit.

'I believe the proper thing to do is tell me your names. I introduced myself' I prompted

'My name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins. And this is Samwise Gamgee, or Sam for short' Frodo finally spoke up.

'Nice to meet you all. We should hurry along with this; Strider will throw a fit if we take too much longer'

After we'd set the room up, which I must admit I had to stuff the beds, they had no idea how to make it look like they were in bed. With me being a master of sneaking out at night this was a skill I'd learnt. I stuffed their beds with anything they could spare and I even used a doormat to make it look like Sam wasn't tucked completely under his covers.

'Nice work, miss Sophie' Merry said, his tone of voice impressed.

'I might not know much, but I know how to sneak out at night short-stack' I replied

Merry pulled a face of confusion at my name calling but he seemed to realise it wasn't mean and just followed me along with the other three.

XxXxX

Aragorn decided that staying in the Prancing Pony would be too risky and we vacated to the inn across the road which wasn't as nice. The Prancing Pony had been warm and welcoming but this place was cold, dark and foreboding looking. The inn keeper eyed up the hobbits, trying to decide if they were children or not. Aragorn had instructed them to keep their hoods up and not show their faces at all. I stepped in front of them and held one if their hands, not sure which one it was. He finally agreed to give us a room when Aragorn said there was only need for three beds.

The room was horrible, grotty and mouldy smelling. The windows were all draughty so the room was the same temperature as outside and all the floorboards creaked. I decided after one look at the manky looking beds that I wasn't going to sleep in one of them.

Waiting that night was tense. Because I'd slept earlier, I didn't need to sleep now so I ended up staying awake with Aragorn. God knows how he managed to stay awake. We pushed the beds together and the hobbits went to sleep. All except Frodo, I think he genuinely was frightened now. I sat on the windowsill opposite Aragorn, while Frodo sat scrunched up in a chair.

Suddenly a thick mist descended and the temperature dropped. I pulled my coat around me tighter and on my next exhale, my breath misted in the air. Aragorn went really twitchy, every little noise.

Finally there was the noise of galloping hooves and about four horses skidded to a stop outside the inn. They bore four massive figures, shrouded in lots of black fabrics with hoods. They went inside the Prancing Pony and I felt a pang of pity for the inn keeper. I hoped that he was hiding out of the way.

Finally, we saw them enter the hobbit's room, the silhouettes revealing their presence. We watched as they went to the four beds and began to stab them all. I winced with each stab and finally they found that we'd stuffed the beds and the hobbits weren't there.

There was a lot of shrill squealing and it woke the sleeping hobbits up while Frodo's pale face went even paler. Aragorn watched them, a grim kind of look on his face. I pulled my coat even tighter, feeling spooked and glad that once we got to wherever Gandalf or Lord Elrond were I'd be able to go home.

'What are they?' Frodo asked quietly

I jumped, despite his quiet voice. Aragorn looked around at him, to stop watching the carnage and the riders got on their horses and left the village.

'They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you'

Frodo looked positively terrified.

XxXxX

The next morning the true extent of the damage done, never shown in the film I may add, came to light. The inn's door had been knocked down, the inn keeper's guests had fled in the night.

When we enquired about the horse Aragorn had seen for sale we heard that most of the town's horses had either fled or been let loose. Despite all the damage that the inn keeper had received to his property, he kindly found a pony and brought a pony to us. Unfortunately it was the thinnest pony I'd ever seen. I rubbed it's ears, feeling sorry for it. Aragorn looked at it before looking back at the hobbits and me.

'How much can you all carry?' He asked

'Carry? I repeated, confused.

'It is not the journey which worries me, we can go quicker than any horseman in the wild than on roads. It is food and supplies which will be the worry, we cannot assume that we will get anything to eat between here and Rivendell except what we can carry' Aragorn replied 'And probably some to spare too, in case we get delayed or are forced to back track and go roundabout. So, how much are you prepared to carry?'

'As much as we must' Pippin said, although he looked quite dejected.

'I can carry enough for two!' Sam declaired

'Very well' Aragorn said, his voice passive but again, a hint of a smile.

I felt a strong pang of pity for the pony who looked at me with large brown eyes. I don't know whether I imagined it because of its state but I saw a pleading look in it's eyes.

'Strider!' I called

He looked back and I gave him my own pleading look.

'Can't we do anything for it?' I asked

He rolled his head to the side, an expression on his face that halfway between thoughtful and his own pity for the animal.

'Oh alright, I suppose we can make use of it to carry a little more' Aragorn gave in.

'The owner wants thrice it's worth though, ol'Bill Ferny is after a con I think' The inn keeper told us

Aragorn gave me a stern glance to which I gave him a more pleading one. He rolled his eyes and counted out the thirteen coins the owner wanted for the pony before we led it away.

'Don't worry mate, we'll soon fatten you up' I said cheerfully to the pony, while patting his neck.

As it turns out after we'd gathered as much as we could carry and went to leave, the quiet exit Aragorn had hoped for was blown. There were actual crowds watching us leave. I was startled to see some people glaring at us and even a few throwing insults, mostly about Aragorn.

'Why are they yelling at you?' I asked quietly

'Rangers are not always thought of around these parts as a friendly presence. Though we have never hurt anyone, people fear what they don't know' Aragorn replied

'So they're frightened of you?' I asked

'Yes' He answered shortly

The hobbits were following us, Sam was leading our pony and crunching on an apple. He'd also put a few in his bag for safety. I had learnt very quickly that hobbits needed food around them to feel secure. It was thinking I didn't disagree with.

'Apples are for walking and pipes are for sitting but I fear I shall miss them both before long' Sam said thoughtfully.

As we rounded a corner we went past a house with a short fat man with large heavy eyebrows and his lips curled into a sneer stood in his garden. When he saw us coming he got up and came to his gate to look at us. Or, that's all I thought he wanted to do. He was smoking on a pipe and he took it out of his mouth and spat on the road. I was closest to him and I had to jump slightly to avoid the glob. I stared up at him with what I hoped was a venomous look.

'Morning there Ranger' He said, his voice far from polite 'Finally found some friends have you?'

Aragorn didn't respond but I bristled angrily and opened my mouth to give some kind of jibe back but he looked to the hobbits next and interrupted me before I could speak.

'Morning, little folk. I don't suppose you know who you've taken up with? That's stick-at-naught Strider! Watch yourselves tonight! Don't you mistreat my poor old pony either'

My open mouth to reply turned into a gobsmacked expression. I looked around at Aragorn incredulously, to see he still wasn't trying to defend himself. I was also shocked that this man had told us not to mistreat his pony when he'd clearly been neglecting it himself.

'And you girl-'

I looked up at him, my eyes narrowed.

'You shouldn't be off questing with the likes of him. You should be stood at a stove like mine where you belong!'

Just as my blood was about to boil over and I was seriously just about to roll my sleeves up and smack him a good one, Sam spoke up.

'And you Ferny, stick your ugly face out of sight where it belongs before it gets hurt'

It happened so quickly that for a second I could scarcely believe it had happened but Sam threw his half-eaten apple at Ferny. It sailed through the air in a graceful arc before it hit the man right on his nose! Aragorn tipped his head back and actually laughed! Out loud and everything! I don't know who surprised me more.

'Waste of a good apple!' Sam muttered 'But we can't have him insulting ladies'

XxXxX

We had been walking for some time, having left the road behind us. Travelling cross country was not something I was used to. Navigating over roots and logs was difficult for me. Behind me I could hear the hobbits muttering amongst themselves but I was so focused on not tripping and falling on my face I wasn't really listening.

It was a nice day, and I should've enjoyed it more really. The sun was out but it wasn't too hot. The leaves were red, orange and yellow, confirming that it was Autumn.

I'd stopped concentrating on where I was stepping and occasionally I slipped a little but it was nothing major. It was where we were heading that I wasn't too keen on the sound of. Aragorn called it Midgewater Marshes.

'How long will it take us to get to Rivendell?' I asked

'It is a three day journey to the marshes and then a two day journey out, beyond that, I don't think the road has ever been measured' Aragorn replied

'What do you mean by that?' I asked

'For some, the road is long, for others, it isn't. But all are glad when their journey is done. All I know for sure is that it takes twelve days to reach the Ford of Bruien and beyond that another day at least to actually reach Rivendell'

'You mean I'm going to be stuck here for another seventeen days?' I asked, my heart dropping

Aragorn didn't answer.

**XxXxX**

_Another chapter up. I must admit, this went very bookish at the end there. It probably will be for the first half of the next chapter and I'm still undecided over whether to have Glorfindel come and fetch Frodo or Arwen. _

_Any thoughts? Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_This is an extra long chapter. To make up for not posting, to be fair, we've had no broad band since last Thursday so I had the time to write this! Read on!_

**XxXxX**

The three days to the marshes hadn't been unpleasant. But now I was well and truly grumpy and fed up. I wasn't the only one either, the hobbit's spirits were low and only Aragorn seemed to be the only one not complaining.

I was grumpy because it had been officially three days since my last bath and I was well and truly messed up. My hair was so bad, Aragorn had given me a string and I'd wrapped it up out of the way but I felt mucky. I hadn't been able to brush my teeth or find any more mint so my mouth tasted terrible and it probably smelt really bad too and finally I was so covered in midge bites it was unreal.

The hobbits weren't any better. Sam was currently waving his hand manically around his head. Merry and Pippin were also trying their best to keep them away and every time the pony shook in annoyance, they took off from him in clouds.

'When you said Midgewater, I didn't think it was literal' I grumbled, smacking my arm and crushing one where it perched.

'Midgewater? There are more midges than water!' Pippin cried 'I'm being eaten alive!'

'What do they live on when they can't get hobbit?' Sam asked

Nights weren't any better, there were literally thousands of crickets hanging around in the reeds, it sounded that way anyway. So despite my actually rather comfortable bed roll, I couldn't sleep because of the racket going off all night. Not to mention we still weren't free of midge attacks. It was driving me absolutely mad and the hobbits were as distressed as I was. It was starting to get light on the horizon and I sat up bolt upright.

'SHUT YOUR LITTLE PIEHOLES!' I screamed

The uproar was immediate, everyone shushing me frantically.

'Do you wish for the black riders to find us?' Aragorn hissed

'No, but-'

'Then you will not speak another word until we leave!' He snapped

I hunkered down back into my roll. A cricket landed on my hip soon afterwards and creaked away. I tried not to yell again as I felt like my blood might boil over. I settled instead with thrashing angrily around, the cricket hopped off but the midges didn't leave me alone.

The next day the midges weren't so bad and the next night there weren't as many crickets either, but it was still enough to cause an interrupted night's sleep so my mood was no better when we'd finally cleared the marshes and got back onto solid ground.

I was trudging my way along, not really paying any attention to where I was stepping anymore. I stepped down onto a narrow log and to my surprise it rolled suddenly. I fell forwards, losing my balance completely and falling face first into the dirt. The narrow and lighter end flicked upwards and caught Aragorn right in his gentleman's vegetables with a harsh sounding thwack.

To his credit, Aragorn let out a pained moan but he didn't go to his knees. I lifted my face from the dirt, spat out a good mouthful of leaves and began to check I hadn't knocked any teeth out. All I could taste was blood and dirt.

'Sorry' I slurred 'That was completely unintentional and I will pay any penalty'

'I should just leave you there' Aragorn said, his voice strained

'We wouldn't have any entertainment though' Pippin commented

'That was NOT entertaining!' I shot back

After Aragorn established he wasn't missing anything, he pulled me up by one arm, practically giving me whiplash.

'You will go to the back, watch where you walk and not make another sound' He said sternly

So that was how I ended up getting banished dejectedly to the back to nurse my own wounds and wondering if the dirt in my split lip would make it go septic.

XxXxX

We finally reached the foothills underneath Weathertop that night. Aragorn had decided to take us on a huge roundabout route to avoid approaching Weathertop openly. Once we'd set the camp up Aragorn finally started to speak to me again. I was so fed up with the situation though I sat with my arms and legs crossed grumpily.

I was missing home, badly. I wondered if Dad knew I was missing and I wondered how my boyfriend was taking things. Tony wasn't the love of my life, I hadn't been going out with him for that long but I'd known him for years. I found I was missing his friendship more than anything. Everything accumulated and I found I wanted a moment to myself. I stood up and walked away abruptly.

'Sophie?' Aragorn called

I ignored him, walking away briskly. I still had my arms around myself and I walked until I couldn't see the campfire anymore when I looked back. I dumped myself down on the ground. I took deep breaths, trying to get myself under control again.

Not only was I missing home but I knew what was coming on Weathertop. I knew that once we got there, we weren't going to be safe. I had no idea if I should try to change things or whether I should just leave it alone. I might not have liked the movie but I did like the characters as I knew them now and I didn't want Frodo to have that wound inflicted on him.

I felt my eyes brim again and one lone tear overflowed. I was about to let myself go and actually have a bit of a cry when I heard a twig snapping and I jumped, twisting to face the direction the snap came from.

Aragorn had followed me. He looked at me now with one eyebrows raised. I quickly wiped my face. Flinching had dislodged a few tears which I wasn't keen on him seeing. I turned away too, settling back down.

'Leave me alone' I told him, trying to sound harsh except my voice wobbled.

I heard him step closer, settling next to me cross legged. I kept my head turned away from him.

'What is troubling you?' He asked, his voice was gentle.

I sighed, my voice still trembling from trying not to cry 'It's none of your business

'No' He agreed 'But I am concerned. You are clearly distressed. Sometimes, talking about what is upsetting helps'

'Thanks but I don't think there's anything you can do, honestly' I replied 'I just...I just feel so homesick and I'm worried about everyone, my father mostly'

'Why did you leave?' Aragorn asked

I sighed 'I didn't really. I don't know how I can explain things. Only that I didn't think this would happen'

Aragorn nodded 'Sometimes things are out of our control, I understand. Have you ever been away from home?'

'Not this far' I replied

'Where are you from?' Aragorn asked

I hesitated, I could tell him exactly where I was from but I knew he wouldn't know it. I decided there was only one thing for it.

'I'm from England, I know you won't know it, it's not any part of Middle-Earth'

Aragorn pulled a face 'Nor any of the surrounding islands'

'It's very _very_ far away and I have no idea how I'll get back. I'm not sure that even a wizard can help me' I told him

'That is a severe predicament' Aragorn said thoughtfully.

We sat in silence while I managed to bring my emotions back under control. It was probably a good thing I didn't cry, I'd have puffy eyes then and there would've been no hiding things. Pippin was like a small child, he told the truth about what he thought and he would've immediately pointed out to everyone that my eyes were red. Aragorn suddenly took my hand and I jumped in surprise.

'I promise I will look after you, as long as you need it' He said seriously.

I looked at him carefully 'But I hurt you earlier, I'm crap at outdoorsy stuff'

'Which is why I should look after you. And accidents happen, we are all tired and I lost my temper. I would apologise for snapping but it was rather painful' He replied lightly.

I chuckled slightly 'I think I can excuse you, most chaps don't like being hit there'

'Come, Sam is preparing food tonight, from what Pippin has said we should be looking forward to this'

He pulled me up and led me back to the camp. That night we actually managed to have a little bit of fun and by fun I mean me telling the hobbits scary stories while Aragorn smoked on his pipe and grinned to himself about what I was saying. Finally, we also managed to get some real sleep, no crickets and midges, even if I was still feeling residual itch from the many bites we'd received.

Aragorn got me up very early the next morning, so early in fact; there was a faint orange line on the horizon where the sun had come up. He took me to a little stream. He left me with a small bar of soap and a small towel and said I had half an hour to freshen up. I took full advantage, the water was freezing but I dipped all my hair in the stream and washed it with the soap. I squeezed the excess water out with the towel and wrapped it around my head while I spent ages gulping water, swilling my mouth out and spitting the water back out.

I suddenly caught sight of my reflection in the water. Although it was distorted, I could see I'd lost the babyish roundness of my cheeks and suddenly I didn't look just twenty one anymore. I looked like I was mid-twenties now. I straightened up and walked back to camp.

'When we get to Rivendell, I hope the elves know about tooth brushes' I grumbled when I got back.

'What have you done to your hair?' Pippin asked, looking up at the towel in confusion.

'What? I have wet hair, deal with it' I replied.

We packed up quickly and began the long looking climb up the hill. I was no longer banished to the back and I walked alongside Aragorn at the front again. He was keeping at eye on where I was walking though. At some point, Pippin commented that Frodo looked a bit taller.

'Odd, considering that there is less of me now' He said, tightening his belt.

I looked around and chuckled slightly 'That's because he's not as fat'

'A thin hobbit is mostly unheard of' Sam commented

'Well, you're all looking a bit thinner, therefore taller' I said over my shoulder.

'You were already thin, but now you look a bit bony yourself' Aragorn said, looking down at me.

'Yeah, I didn't need to lose weight' I replied, stretching my baggy jumper tight to my belly.

I hadn't been carrying much excess weight before, but after nearly a week of sleeping rough, worry and not much food; Aragorn was right. I was looking bony.

'I shall have to find some decent meat tonight I think' Aragorn said worriedly 'The hobbits have weight they can yet lose, but you do not'

'I feel fine' I replied

'I fear that soon you won't'

We walked in silence after that. At about midday, Aragorn's prediction came true. I began to feel a bit weak and wobbly in the knees and gradually as I slowed, I dropped to the back of the group. Aragorn kept looking back at me, his eyebrows furrowed in worry but every time he did look I put the biggest smile I could on.

I knew he couldn't make us stop; we were too pressed for time to do that. I wanted to get to Rivendell and go home; I wasn't going to delay that by asking for a break. This was a steep climb though, not to mention there were lots of rocks we had to negotiate and get the pony over without a twisted ankle.

Even the bit we were climbing was in a valley and along the crests of the ridges above us were scattered old ruins of forts or castles. I realised the rocks strewn around us had crumbled from the ruins and tumbled down here.

'Have these rocks come off those?' I asked, noticing a particularly squared off looking rock.

'Yes, we should be careful of anymore coming down' Aragorn replied

As we travelled we came across a track, it looked to be hidden from both the crests above and ground lower down seeing as we hadn't spotted it while we climbing up. Rocks had been carved and set into a bit of an alleyway close to the foothills. It felt quite protective and I was feeling more at ease now but it became apparent that Merry didn't.

'I wonder who made this path and what for' He wondered 'I'm not sure I like it; it has a-well, a rather barrow whiteish look about it. Are there any barrow on Weathertop?'

'There are no barrow' Aragorn replied 'The men of the west did not live here though they spent their latter days defending these hills from evil that came from Angmar. This path was made to serve forts along the walls'

He sounded like he was about to give a history lesson and I began to switch off. I was getting really bored with all this climbing and walking. The movie had given a terrible perspective on time, it really should have explained more the length of time it took Aragorn and the Hobbits to get from Bree to Rivendell. I huffed, this must be all book related happenings.

Suddenly, Sam singing snapped me from my thoughts.

_Gil-galad was an elven king,_

_Of him, the harpers sadly sing,_

_The last whose realm was fair and free,_

_Between the mountains and the sea._

_His sword was long, his lance was keen,_

_His shining helm afar was seen,_

_The countless stars of heaven's field,_

_Were mirrored in his silver shield._

_But long ago he rode away,_

_And where he dwelleth, none can say,_

_For into darkness fell his star,_

_In Mordor where the shadows are._

The hobbits all looked around at him in amazement. They looked as though this was a surprising even but to me, someone just singing for nothing was a surprise in itself.

'Well don't stop' Pippin said

'That's all I know' Sam stammered, a blush on his cheeks 'I learned it from Mr Bilbo when I was a lad. He used to tell me stories knowing I was one for hearing about elves. It was Mr Bilbo as taught me my letters too. He was mighty book learned was dear old Mr Bilbo. And he wrote _poetry_ He wrote what I just said'

'He did not make it up' Aragorn said 'It is part of a story called _The Fall of Gil-galad_, which is in ancient tongue. Bilbo must have translated it'

'There was a lot more' Sam said thoughtfully 'But it was all about Mordor and I didn't learn it, gave me the shivers it did. I never thought I should be going that way myself'

XxXxX

We were finally somewhere I recognised. We'd weaved through the hills and come to the little hollow in the hill where the hobbits would light fires. Leading away from the little over hang was a flight of stairs. The hobbits fling their packs down tiredly.

We ate a little and by the time we'd finished it was dark. Aragorn unrolled a blankets and inside were four short swords. He handed them out to the hobbits.

'These are for you. Keep them close, I'm going to have a look around. I was not expecting you Sophie so take this for now'

Aragorn pulled a long dagger from a concealed sheath on his arm, I'd had no idea it was there. It was only the length of my forearm but it was actually rather nice. It was silver with swirling patterns and red gems set into the hilt and sheath.

'Thanks' I replied

'Stay here, all of you' Aragorn said before slipping off into the night, the way we'd come.

I had been determined to keep an eye on the hobbits and stop them from lighting any fires but exhaustion caught up with me and I woke to Frodo freaking out and stamping the fire out himself.

'Oh that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!'

'Shut up!' I hissed, getting up.

I looked out over the ridge to see five shapes approaching in the darkness. I groaned.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' I cursed 'Why the hell couldn't you just wait?'

'Go!' Frodo yelled

I shoved the hobbits along in front of me, keeping a firm grip on Frodo's shoulder I hurried him along and we reached the top of the ruins. I stood, my hand still on his shoulder, I could feel the small hobbit quaking. I braced myself, this wasn't going to be pleasant.

**XxXxX**

_So I hope that was enjoyable for you. I had wanted to have them in Rivendell by the end of this chapter but the document was getting huge so i decided to split it into two. I hope to have the next chapter up soon!_

_Review please? _


	5. Chapter 5

There were five of them, all stood surrounding us carefully. I pulled the dagger out and held it up, keeping one hand on Frodo and trying to look menacing while being scared at the same time. As they advanced on us and they formed a line, cutting any escape route off. Sam was the first to retaliate.

'Back you devils!' He cried and lashed out at one with his sword.

There was a loud clang of metal, the noise made me flinch and the one that Sam attacked knocked his sword from his hand and then cast him aside. Sam smashed against a rock and didn't move again. Merry and Pippin stood together in front of Frodo but they too were pushed aside.

I stepped around Frodo and raised my dagger. It was in that moment that the most peculiar thing happened. I felt a sudden rush of energy and the dagger suddenly lit on fire. I stared at it, knowing there was no way for the metal to light up on its own and stay lit for that matter. The wraiths all let out loud and sudden screams, I flinched and looked up at the one stood before me.

It stood over me menacingly and lashed out with only his hand. I was stunned at what had just happened that his arm connected to underneath my jaw, slamming my mouth shut with a snap causing me to bite the inside of my mouth and throwing me down backwards. The dagger slid from my hand and its flames suddenly went out.

Frodo backed away in terror, dropping his sword like an idiot as he did before tripping over some rocks backwards. It didn't seem to hamper in his attempt to escape though but the fallen rock column did. Clearly in a fit of panic he pulled the ring out which had an immediate effect on the wraiths but one stepped apart from the others. As he approached Frodo, he drew a dagger, a long menacing one. I suppose the next thing Frodo did was logical in his fear but after Aragorn telling us about them sensing the ring, it was also the stupidest. Frodo put the ring on and disappeared.

I quickly pulled myself together spitting the blood from my mouth that biting the inside of my cheek had caused; I lunged for the sword that Frodo had dropped before lurching to my feet and crashing bodily into one of the riders with a crazed yell. Thankfully it was the one I'd been aiming for which was the one who was about to stab Frodo. Unfortunately I bounced off it and landed in a heap at its feet. Frodo's discarded sword slipped from my grasp and clattered away from my reach.

It ignored me and reached down, clearly reaching for what I didn't want it to have. It drew back suddenly and just as it lunged down with its dagger, I rolled and knocked it's blade away with the back of my right arm, not caring as I felt the knife slice straight through my jumper and my coat and slash the back of my arm. There was an immediate flare of pain though and I retracted my arm, clasping it in my other hand.

'Mother _fucker_!' I hissed through my teeth.

From where we had come Aragorn suddenly burst with an angry and crazed yell.

Frodo had in the meantime removed the ring and he knelt over me. His face was white. There was so much noise going on and I was very confused but Frodo put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. His startling blue eyes were wide with fear but he was concerned. I focused on his eyes.

'Mr Frodo!'

Sam's voice came from nowhere and I jumped. Frodo looked around at his friend.

'I'm alright, Sophie isn't. I fear she's wounded'

The pain built and I let out a small groan and sat up, curling myself around the injury. There was no hot pain like a normal wound, it was cold. So cold it did still burn but it was a strange feeling.

I had broken my left arm when I was eleven while horse riding. I had mangled it so badly that it had needed surgery and there was a horrific scar running almost the entire length of the inside of my forearm. That had hurt but it somehow didn't compare with this.

I opened my hand to inspect the damage to my arm, ignoring the slick layer of blood and found it wasn't actually that bad a cut. The layers of my clothes seemed to have tempered most of the blow. So why did it hurt so badly?

'Strider!' Sam shouted 'Help her Strider'

I noticed that the noise had significantly lowered and the rest of the hobbits and Aragorn were approaching us.

Aragorn came over, he picked up an object. He held it up and I saw it was the very knife that the wraith had slashed my arm with. As we all stared at it, the blade disintegrated into inky black dust. Aragorn turned to me immediately.

'Did it touch you?' He asked urgently

I went to answer but Frodo cut across me 'Yes, she was protecting me. She had no weapon and so she stuck out her own arm and blocked the blow intended for me'

Aragorn growled 'You foolish girl!'

He wrenched my injured arm out, parted the material of my jacket and inspected the damage for himself.

'I can deal with the wound but I fear there may have been poison on the blade. In which case it is beyond me to heal, she will need elvish medicine' Aragorn muttered, telling us.

He helped me up and watched as I cautiously picked my way around the rocks. He got us back to the little outcrop where he helped me remove my jacket and then my jumper leaving me only in my vest which so happened to have nothing but lace for the back. I sat shivering until Aragorn draped his cloak around me and finally looked at my arm.

Okay so maybe it was worse than I had initially thought now that I could see it better and Aragorn had wiped the blood off. Because I'd used the back of my arm which tends to be bony anyway, not helped by my recent weight loss, the cut was deep, almost to the bone but not quite.

Aragorn muttered to himself that it really should be stitched; in response I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and hugged it to me.

'You are not stitching this up unless you have the proper clean environment or medical tools! I will not die of septicaemia!' My voice wasn't as forceful due to pain. I was also surprised to find it was quickly weakening me.

'I'm more worried you will die of blood loss or poisonous toxin first!' Aragorn retorted

He settled with stemming the flow with a large amount of wadding and then he wrapped a bandage around it tightly. I held my arm to my side and watched as Aragorn and the hobbits hastily packed the camp away. Sam, Merry and Pippin kept eyeing me guiltily and Frodo couldn't seem to give me eye contact. I didn't have the energy to tell them to stop acting like kicked puppies, nor did I have the energy to protest when Aragorn packed my belongings away for me.

He slung my bedroll and the small bag I'd been sent here with onto the pony and then we left. Aragorn went in front of me, guiding me back down the slope on the easiest paths he could find. Once we got to the bottom, a wound that hadn't seemed all that life threatening was taking its toll quickly. I tried not to show it as I trundled along but I felt very ill. The last thing I remember is going dizzy, grasping onto the pony for support and calling out Aragorn's ranger name.

XxXxX

I woke with a start. I was laid by a warm fire with a huge pile of blankets on me. I looked around wildly, wondering what on earth had happened.

'Miss Sophie'

I looked around at hearing Sam's voice to find that the four hobbits were sat around me, Frodo by my head, Sam at my feet and Merry and Pippin by my right side. My wounded arm felt deadly cold.

'Miss Sophie, don't worry' Sam said kindly 'We're looking after you'

I nodded and swallowed, my throat was dry and scratchy. Frodo noticed and pulled out his own water skin, he held it carefully and squeezed water into my mouth for me before putting it away and wiping my forehead with a soft feeling cloth.

'She looks so pale' Pippin muttered

Merry didn't scold him for speaking boldly, he looked worried. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. There was aloud snap beyond the fire and Aragorn came into view. Sam stood, eyeing him suspiciously.

'There is no need to glare at me in such a way Sam' Aragorn told him gently 'I am no black rider, nor am I in league with them'

Merry and Pippin parted slightly to let him crouch by me but they wouldn't leave. Sam moved to stand by Frodo; his chubby face looked down at me, he looked worried. Aragorn felt my forehead, removing the cloth Frodo had placed there but laying it back down once he was done. He reached over me and pulled my uninjured left arm out from under the blanket.

He turned it and revealed the scar from my broken arm and his eyebrows raised. He didn't say anything though and he pressed his fingers into my pulsepoint. He then moved his hand to shade my eyes from the fire before moving his hand away, he did this in quick succession and I was beginning to wonder if he was a lunatic but then I realised he was actually doing vital checks. Albeit primitive vital checks.

'I didn't hit my head' I could barely muster the words and they came out quiet 'So I'm not concussed'

Aragorn gave me a small smile 'No you are not, but you do have a fever and a slightly erratic heartbeat. It is as I feared, you have been poisoned and the source is your wound'

'Not Sam's cooking then?' I asked

'Oi!'

'I'm only teasing Sam' I replied 'Your cooking is the best thing ever'

I'd barely managed to get the words out, it took so much strength. Aragorn knew and he looked up from preparing a pot of water.

'Stop talking Sophie' He ordered gently

So I laid there, Frodo was busying himself between wiping my forehead which kept getting clammy and running the same lock of my hair through his fingers. Merry and Pippin were sat quietly; Merry had reached across to lay his hand over my uninjured hand and Pippin clutched his arm, the terrified look still on his face. I tried to ignore that bit.

XxXxX

After a night of trying to ignore the fact that my arm was getting steadily colder and more painful when Aragorn got me up the next morning it was safe to say that I just wanted to go home or wake up from this bad dream I was having. I was alarmed when I looked down at my arm and I could see a kind of dark shadow around it. Aragorn caught my alarmed look.

'What is wrong? Are you in pain?' He asked

'Well yeah but there's this kind of...I dunno...darkness around my arm'

Aragorn blinked 'Well, the skin is discoloured-'

'No, like a dark mist'

Aragorn frowned 'As far as I know, there are only a few who can see the true darkness of the Black Riders and anyone who they touch. You are not an elf and you are not a sorceress'

'Well, she lit her dagger on fire last night' Pippin piped up

There was a sudden and awkward silence. Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

'Why did you not speak of this before now?' He asked

'I'd forgotten actually' I replied, frowning.

'Are you a sorceress?' Aragorn asked, suddenly he looked suspicious.

'No!' I snapped

He nodded but suddenly he didn't look convinced. The hobbits were glancing between us shiftily. I insisted I was alright to walk but Aragorn walked alongside me. Apparently I passed out last night so he didn't trust me to get back down off Weathertop on my own. I was glad for the support.

The coldness was spreading up into my shoulder and down around my shoulderblade and right hand side of my chest. When we got to the bottom, Aragorn checked my pulse again and promptly informed me that my heartbeat had slowed right down. I nearly made a joke about having an ice cold heart but I thought that would be inappropriate. I settled for telling him the coldness had spread and he said it was actually most likely the spread of the poison.

Aragorn decided it was too strenuous for me to carry on walking myself so most of the baggage got divided between everyone apart from things like blankets and clothes and I was put on the pony. I was too tired to say that the last time I'd ridden a four-legged creature I'd broken my arm so I settled for hanging on tightly instead. The pony had put on weight anyway, which was a miracle in itself seeing as everyone else was losing weight from sleeping rough with little food.

I kind of drifted in and out. I was pretty sure at one point I heard my Dad speaking to me but I put it off as delusional hallucinations. I did come round in alarm as we heard a few screeches in the distance, one calling and one answering. I felt drawn to it and as I leaned towards it, I slid off the pony. I landed in a patch of soft grass luckily but Aragorn saw fit to strap me onto the pony when he eventually dragged me to my feet and got me back onto it

After the first day the cold hadn't spread but the pain had increased. I slept restlessly that night, slipping into fitful dreams of hospital bleeping and my Dad's voice to being awake and staring on my back at the stars. Aragorn checked on me often and spoke to me quietly.

It was five days before the landscape began to rise and we got out of the valley we'd gotten into. The nights were cold and dark and the days were gloomy. I didn't really have a strong grasp on what was happening but I was aware that I was getting weaker and the pain and cold were increasing.

When Aragorn got me off the pony that night and tried to settle me to sleep, I suddenly snapped.

'I'm going to die' I told him

He shook his head 'You will not die' He said determinedly

'It's still twelve days until we reach Rivendell. I don't think I can last that long' I said.

I shut my eyes, one lone tear dribbled from the corner of my eye and ran into my hair. Aragorn wiped it away gently. That night he didn't go hunting, he sat up with me. He told me lovely stories and sang a few songs in a soft low voice. Sam managed to spoon feed me some soupy stuff and assured me it was very nutritious 'We'll get some meat back on them bones'. Frodo told me some of his Uncle Bilbo's stories and adventures. Merry and Pippin managed to get a laugh out of me, telling me about the dragon firework they set off at Bilbo's birthday party.

'I really appreciate this guys. If I do die then you'll be pleased to know that you at least entertained me' I told them with a smile before finally managing to drop off to sleep.

XxXxX

'Strider! Strider!'

Aragorn sat up, alert immediately from the panicked shout from Frodo. He looked across to where the shout had come from and saw that Frodo was knelt over Sophie. He got up and went over, he was shocked at Sophie's condition.

The young girl was pale and her skin had gone from the healthy peachy glow to a greyish ashen kind of colour. She had dark circles around her eyes and she was gaunt from weight loss.

'She will not wake' Frodo said fearfully.

The other hobbits were getting up and coming over now, looking horrified at Sophie. Aragorn knelt down and touched his fingers to the pulsepoint of Sophie's neck, fearing that she'd passed.

She was cold but her heart was beating, she was alive at least. However, looking at her condition now Aragorn wasn't sure she would make it. She was right, there were still twelve days before they would reach Rivendell, ten if he could find a shortcut.

Aragorn instructed the hobbits and they packed up the camp quickly. Sophie had woken up but she didn't seem able to focus on anything. She kept on muttering crazed words and mentioned her father quite a lot. When they were ready, Aragorn picked her up and managed to hoist her up onto the pony. He lashed her legs to the saddle and tied her arms around the pony's neck. She wouldn't fall at least. Sophie's cheek laid against the pony's neck so she would be warm too.

Aragorn guided the pony along himself, it wasn't that he didn't trust Sam but he'd promised Sophie he'd look after her, in effect he'd taken her as his ward and he was her guardian. He was going to do his best to not let her down further.

**XxXxX**

_So yeah, I'm sorry it took so long. I know for you as readers it doesn't bode well and I'd like to tell you all that this will be more consistent but due to some health issues of a close family member this might not be the case. _


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I honestly thought I must've died. I was aware I was in a comfy bed with the softest sheets I'd ever felt. I was also wearing soft clothes even though they were all tangled around my legs. I opened my eyes slowly and found I was looking up at a ceiling with an intricate pattern carved into it. The room was quite warm too, I could see the sun was really skinning in and the smell of fresh air was around.

'Ah, you are finally awake'

The voice was old and gentle but it held some deeper underlying power to it. I looked around at where it had come from and saw that sat in a chair beside my bed was an old man. He had a long, bushy grey beard with wild equally grey hair. His robes were also grey and then I realised he was smoking a pipe. I knew this man and his name, although I didn't want to admit it.

I thought long and hard about my last memories, how did I get here. I found to my dismay that I couldn't remember anything. Only great pain and coldness. I shuddered.

'How did I get here?' I asked 'And where is here?'

'Aragorn and the hobbits got you most of the way on their own, Lord Elrond saw your coming and sent out one of his most trusted Ellons, Glorfindel. He gave you his horse which bore you across the ford where Arwen met you and she guided you into Rivendell where Lord Elrond healed you. You escaped all the Nine in that flight, no easy feat' He told me 'You are now in Rivendell, in the house of Elrond himself. We have been waiting anxiously for you to wake'

'When will I be able to go home?' I asked

'That is a discussion you and I must have at a later time my dear. For now, your goal is to get your health back. You are frightfully thin and you still aren't fully healed' He replied

I let myself flop back against the pillows but the jarring action caused a twinge in my arm. I let out a hiss of pain and untangled my arm from the bedsheets. Most of my right arm was bandaged up but the bulk of it was on my forearm.

The door opened while I was inspecting my arm and I looked up to see both Frodo and Sam in the doorway.

'Sophie!' They both cried

'Hey guys' I replied

They rushed into the room and I thought they were going to pile on the bed with me until Gandalf held out his arm with an amused chuckle.

'We were so worried about you Miss Sophie!' Sam said

I felt touched at their concern and I held my arms open for them. They went on either side of the bed and accepted a hug from me, one in each arm. Frodo got the injured one and he was very careful of it.

'They've hardly left your side'

I looked up to see Aragorn in the doorway; I smiled up at him cheerfully as he came in. A tall older looking man with long dark hair followed him in. I recognized this to be Lord Elrond. I felt kind of stupid to be laying here in bed. I sat up again but the old elf held his hands up.

'Rest Sophie, you still need to recover lost strength. I fear it will take a few weeks for you to be back in prime condition'

I obeyed and leaned back down. Frodo and Sam fussed with my sheets, trying to straighten them out for me.

'What on Earth is going on?' I asked

'I think it wise-'

'Oh come on!' I said loudly

Elrond looked at me carefully before looking down at the two hobbits.

'I think it best if you two give Sophie, Gandalf, Aragorn and I some privacy. Then you may have all the time you wish with her' Elrond said gently

Frodo and Sam sighed before saying goodbye and leaving the room. I watched as Frodo gently shut the door behind him before looking up expectantly at the men.

'Sophie, you have travelled a long way to Middle-Earth and I suppose you wish to know the purpose' Gandalf spoke

'Er yeah' I replied

'A very long time ago, the Valar saw fit to create five wise men or wizards to travel Middle-Earth and keep the balance of peace among the three great races' Gandalf explained

'The others have not been keeping to their task, Gandalf here has had to work harder than needed to make up for it' Elrond said

'Okay, so where do I fit into this? Before I got here this was all fiction to me' I replied

'That is not strictly true' Gandalf said

I raised my eyebrows at him before cocking my head in questioning.

'There are many dimensions to a universe; I believed the best option was to pull someone from an alternate reality. Someone who is pure of heart but already knows what war means' Gandalf went on

I felt my chest sink 'But I'm not pure of heart'

Gandalf furrowed his thick eyebrows, by now Elrond and Aragorn had obviously decided to simply allow Gandalf to speak with me. I was kind of grateful; Gandalf was quickly reminding me of some grandfatherly type figure. Wise and truthful but also gentle with his words.

'Just because you have made some mistakes in your lifetime doesn't mean you are a bad person. You are simply a good person who has made bad choices' Gandalf eventually said

I frowned myself 'I knew I was doing wrong'

'All the more reason to believe what I will about you'

'I did it anyway'

'You at least have your own will'

I actually felt one side of my mouth crook slightly 'I have loads of questions'

Gandalf seemed to be trying to put an end to the bantering nature a serious talk had taken but he did actually look quite amused. I could see Aragorn also trying not to smile but he wasn't really succeeding.

'I hope I have the answers for you my dear, I really do. I can say this now though; you are here for a great purpose and you were chosen for the way you are' Gandalf said sincerely

He reached forwards and clasped my hand. His hands were warm but were rough with age and obviously he'd worked hard throughout his life. I smiled at him.

'Now, I think we'd best let the hobbits back in before they bay for blood' Gandalf smiled

Elrond nodded and called them back in. This time Merry and Pippin were there too and they were sporting a tray of food. Gandalf chuckled as they plonked it on my knee and insisted I eat the whole lot.

'She's been unconscious for awhile. She will need to take it easy with food for a day or two' Aragorn told them patiently.

'Well, I certainly don't mind helping' Pippin said brightly, eyeing a slab of cheese on the plate.

Elrond had already left after saying a quick goodbye. Gandalf and Aragorn left not long after but I could tell by the looks they were exchanging they wouldn't be parting company themselves. I wasn't stupid, I knew they'd be discussing me, Aragorn probably wanted to know more about what Gandalf and I had been referring to regarding my bad choices.

I decided not to care and instead shared my food with the hobbits. With their help I wasn't overwhelmed by the food and I felt great for having something other than stewed meat in my stomach. I soon began to feel tired again and they did notice. Frodo suggested that they take my plate away; he also wanted to speak to me.

The others took the hint and left, they all insisted on giving me a kiss on the cheek. I laughed at their affectionate nature and let each of them peck a kiss on my cheek. Frodo was stood beside me and I looked up at him.

'I wanted to thank you for what you did, you saved me. Almost at the cost of your own life' Frodo said, he looked down at his hands, clasped nervously together.

I sighed 'There isn't a reason to thank me, I just didn't want to see you get hurt. Well lack of seeing it but you know what I mean'

Frodo allowed himself a small grin 'I do. Get well soon, and as soon as you can we'll go for a walk around Rivendell'

I nodded and he leaned up but instead of kissing my cheek, he moved my hair and kissed my temple instead. I smiled at him when he looked back from the doorway of the room. I tucked myself back in the bed, for once feeling comfortable about being here.

XxXxX

XxXxX

I slept the entire day away and as a result I woke up in the middle of the night. As I laid there I looked out of the window and saw a clear night sky, glittering with stars and then the moon. It was large and full, the clarity of the atmosphere made me able to see all the pits and craters. I was mesmerized by the beauty of this night sky. The stars were so many and so unpolluted that the sky was lit a midnight blue rather than being black.

It was so late into the night there was no noise from wildlife. I laid awake for ages, simply looking out of the window before eventually feeling tired enough to fall back to sleep. The sun was beginning to paint the sky with colour and a few birds had begun to sing.

XxXxX

'Pippin, I swear to god I will drop kick you out of Rivendell if you don't pass me that toast!'

The young hobbit in question meekly handed the toast rack back to the irate young adult sat up in bed and trying to get some food for the day.

Aragorn had to laugh at Sophie's tone. She displayed such flippant and childish behaviour but the intelligence that sparkled in her eyes was undeniable. Gandalf had explained that he'd needed a determined and strong person for the task that had been entrusted to the both of them but he'd had no idea that she would be tested so soon and so severely. Sophie certainly proved her strength, having survived fourteen days with the wound she had.

Another shrill yell from the female brought Aragorn's attention back to the scene only to find that it looked like Sophie had, for whatever reason, decided to rub a half-eaten slice of buttered toast into Pippin's hair. The hobbit was laughing though, to Sophie's obvious displeasure.

'Alright you two, settle down' Aragorn finally intervened.

Sophie fixed him with a mutinous expression before looking away and biting into the remaining piece of toast with a dark expression. Pippin had clearly not yet learned not to bother Sophie in a morning. Aragorn had to resist rubbing his forehead where she'd smacked him one on the first morning he'd tried to wake her. She had a good swing though; he'd have to work on it

The contents of her breakfast tray had thankfully stayed on the tray, been eaten or rubbed onto Pippin. The sheets of her bed were still clean and there were no messes on the floor.

A young maid elleth entered the room and took the tray away, leaving only the butter smeared into Pippin's hair behind. Aragorn chuckled at him.

'Perhaps you should go and clean yourself up. Gandalf will be here shortly and we wished to speak with Sophie privately' Aragorn said

Pippin looked up at the ranger incredulously 'You were both talking to her ages yesterday! What on Earth could you possibly have left to say?'

'Enough to merit at least a couple of hours of privacy' Aragorn said pointedly

Pippin frowned but knew he had no choice. He looked around at Sophie.

'See you later, I'll bring Merry' He told her

She nodded 'Good, maybe he will control you' She replied, her voice wasn't harsh but teasing.

Aragorn sat in the chair by Sophie's bed and studied her. She did look better, the ashen colour was gone and her warm skin tone was coming back but she was still paler then he would've liked. She was still far too thin but the elves had put her on a calorific diet to bring her weight back up.

'How are you feeling?' He asked finally

She looked around at him, her elegant eyebrows furrowed slightly.

'I feel better, but I'm still confused' She told him

'What are you confused about?' He asked

'How I even got here. What happened after I lost consciousness? Gandalf explained but not in great detail'

Aragorn frowned 'We toiled for many days to get you over the valley. You muttered many confusing things, mostly gibberish but some things were coherent' Aragorn paused 'You spoke of your father I think. You said that you were sorry you had left'

Sophie sat back in her covers and ran a hand through her hair, pulling a face when she realised how dirty it had become again. The distraction was quickly over with and the young woman's eyebrows creased her forehead as she nodded. Aragorn decided to continue his tale.

'We eventually got to the surrounding woodlands, a ford surrounds Rivendell and we were on the boarders but still four days away. An elf by the name of Glorfindel came along and rode with us for the four days coming to the boarder. He treated you the best he could but you clearly needed far more extensive care. I believe though without his treatment, we would have lost you'

Sophie nodded 'You will have to introduce us properly so I can thank him'

Aragorn nodded 'On the fourth day, seventeen in total since we left Bree, and we were about a mile or so from the ford. The riders caught up to us and Glorfidel sent you forwards on his horse'

Sophie's amber brown eyes widened slightly but she didn't interrupt.

'Glorfindel's horse carried you across the ford and Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter met you there. She had been on her way to go looking for us herself and she came upon you. She said that the rider's horses wouldn't pursue you across the ford but they had stepped into the shallows and she called upon the river'

Sophie had a slightly unreadable look on her face but her eyes glittered slightly with some unspoken thought. Still she didn't interrupt, allowing Aragorn to finish.

'The ford became a tsunami and it washed the riders away. At that moment you slid from the horse and Arwen prayed and lent you some of her grace, her life force if you will and led Glorfindel's horse into Rivendell. It is due to both Glorfindel and Arwen that you survived'

Sophie shook her head slightly 'Not just them, you saved me too'

'Without them I would have failed in my promise to keep you from harm' Aragorn argued.

'You didn't have to take care of me, and I was a shit charge let's be honest'

At that moment, both Gandalf and Lord Elrond entered and Aragorn noticed with amusement that Sophie blushed at her language. It seemed though that they hadn't overheard. Gandalf beamed happily at the woman in the bed.

'You look better today' He commented

'I feel better, it seems I have a few people to thank for that' Sophie replied

'You have told her?' Elrond asked

'Not what you wished to discuss with her. She asked what happened once she lost consciousness' Aragorn replied.

XxXxX

I looked around at the three men in confusion before remembering that Gandalf had told me there was a lot to discuss. I sighed and looked up at the old man expectantly.

Some more female elves brought chairs in and once everyone was seated, Gandalf began a long tale. He told me of wizards and how the elven gods had created them to aid Middle-Earth in its quest for peace. I sat and listened, not once seeing why it was relevant to me. Gandalf smiled suddenly.

'I can see your expression little one. You are wondering how this relates to you and your very unique situation' He commented

'Not to mention you told me this yesterday, not in as much detail but I already knew' I replied

'I tell you this because you have become the sixth wizard, or witch I should say. You have been blessed with powers the likes of which haven't been bestowed upon any of the others before you' Gandalf told me

I felt my heart stop for a second before I laughed slightly. The three older men looked at me in surprise.

'You can't be serious, stop pulling my leg' I laughed.

Gandalf simply sat further back in his chair and folded his arms. I felt my stomach drop and my expression swiftly followed.

'You can't be serious, who in their right mind would give me any amount of responsibility? Let alone something like that!' I asked 'And that's without questioning magic, I come from a place where magic isn't real. It's make believe'

'You lit the dagger I gave you on fire though, how do you explain that?' Aragorn asked.

I had been about to say something else but at that remark I shut my mouth. I'd completely forgotten about that. But was it actually me who'd done it?'

'I can't be sure it was me who did that' I replied

'You may deny it or even fight it but eventually the gifts you have been bestowed with will break free' Gandalf told me, completely sure in his answer.

I shook my head but Elrond sat forwards.

'You have many paths ahead of you, your fate is unreadable at this time. It twists, turns and even backtracks in some places. But even through all the muddling, you have an important part to play in future events'

I carried on shaking my head 'But this is a story, it's fiction! You're characters written in a book and turned into a very popular movie trilogy!'

'Do we feel like fiction now?' Aragorn asked

I sighed, I had to admit everything felt very real. The overwhelming tiredness, the hunger, the pain and the times I'd managed to laugh. It had felt far too real to be a dream, even now as I dug my fingertips into the skin of my arm the biting pain it caused felt too real to be a dream.

'I know what you said yesterday but really, why me? Theres thousands of people who would give an arm and a leg to be here. I'm not a fan, I never read the books even though I know of them and there's people who know all about your backstories, all about your personalities and the things that drive you' I paused 'I don't know anything'

'Perhaps it is your lack of knowledge. You're learning for yourself why. What made you protect Frodo on Weathertop? What makes you fond of all the hobbits? You know they're not real yet you were almost killed protecting Frodo' Gandalf pointed out

This guy could argue. I had no decent comeback for it. He was right, I was very fond of all of them, even Pippin with his annoying tendencies to bother me in a morning.

'I have my father though, what will he do?' I asked

'For now, I am not sure. You should get some rest, my dear' Gandalf said.

He was purposely avoiding my question, it irked me to no end but I supposed I would have to put up with it. I slumped back in my bed, resisting putting my fingers in my hair because it was so filthy but finding it difficult because it was a bit of a nervous response.

'I will send a maid to collect you and take you to your guest quarters' Elroond told me before getting up, brushing himself off and leaving.

Aragorn and Gandalf gave me similar goodbyes of 'get some rest' and 'don't overdo it once you're out of here'. I simply nodded obediently. Just what the hell had I gotten myself into this time?

XxXxX

_So that was an extra long chapter to make up for my lack of posting. I may have mentioned before that my Grandpa had been quite ill, starting last November, at one point we thought we might lose him. He's pulling through very well now and we even celebrated his 86__th__ birthday this week. Family is my priority but I'm very very sorry for not posting more. _

_It feels very cheeky of me to ask for reviews but please do because it's a huge lift to see people commenting on my writing and hear constructive criticism which will only ever help me better my work. _


End file.
